The invention relates to a method of stabilizing the running of a wobbling trailer towed by a vehicle. In this case a tandem comprising the trailer and the vehicle is braked automatically when an amplitude of oscillation of the trailer exceeds a predetermined value. Thereby the tandem is decelerated to a speed at which the amplitude of oscillation of the trailer falls below a predetermined value. Furthermore, the invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing the running of a wobbling trailer.
The EP 1 784 326 B1 describes a process for assisting the driver of a motor vehicle with a wobbling trailer. For detecting a pendulum motion of the trailer the yaw rate, lateral acceleration and the steering angle of the vehicle are evaluated. A warning note is sent to the driver when there is a strong oscillation of the trailer, to cause him to brake. The brake action applied by the driver is monitored and supported by automatic action of the vehicle brakes, and a brake pressure is applied, with which a vehicle deceleration for the purpose of stabilizing the trailer is achieved. In this case the brake pressure adjusted automatically for assisting the driver is adjusted in dependence on the pressure, which the driver applies on the brake pedal. In case of heavy oscillations of the trailer, the vehicle is stabilized directly, independently of any help of the driver by an automatic brake engagement. The automatic brake engagement is dependent on the vehicle speed and the magnitude of the oscillation.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to make the type of the braking engagement during the automatic braking dependent on the amplitude of the oscillation. In the case of strong oscillations of the trailer preferably all brakeable wheels of the vehicle—possible also mutually—are braked. At moderate oscillations which have a potential to transition to a building up oscillation, however often alternating braking engagements are performed to avoid that the amplitudes of the oscillation increase.